1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for holding and dispensing ammunition, and in particular to a high volume reservoir adapted to be carried by a user for loading paintballs into the hopper of a paintball marker.
2. Description of Prior Developments
When engaged in any one of the numerous varieties of paintball games, one player attempts to hit another player with a spherical ball containing paint or some other type of marking material discharged from a compressed air or gas operated marking device. It is often advantageous to be able to fire rapidly and continuously in order to increase the chances of hitting an opponent with a paintball.
Although the compressed gas cylinders used to propel the paintballs can provide up to 1000 or more individual charges or shots, the magazines or hoppers attached to the paintball markers typically are limited to holding only about one or two hundred paintballs. This can create an undesirable situation wherein a player has sufficient compressed gas to continue shooting, but runs out of paintball ammunition.
In this case, a player without paintball ammunition is particularly vulnerable insofar as the distinctive sound of a paintball marker being fired with an empty hopper is easily recognized by other players. As a result, an opponent can rush upon and shoot the player with the empty marker without risk of being shot by that player.
In order to reduce the chance of being caught with an empty paintball hopper, paintball canisters holding about 100 paintballs have been made available to paintball enthusiasts. Several of these canisters are typically carried on a belt and are removed, opened and emptied into a paintball marker hopper before the hopper runs out of paintballs.
While such canisters provide an advantage, they are often difficult to access, open and dispense. Moreover, the opening of these canisters usually requires the use of two hands and thereby temporarily renders the player defenseless.
Another drawback associated with such canisters is the problem of their proper disposal. Once emptied, the canisters present disposal and potential safety issues. Proper disposal of the canister requires a player to reapply the canister's cap or cover and place it back into a pouch on the player's belt. As with dispensing the paintballs into a paintball marker hopper, this leaves the player defenseless for a brief period of time, thus providing more opportunity for an opposing player to score a mark.
An alternate means of disposal would be for the player to throw the empty canister on the ground in the playing area for later retrieval. This method can pose a safety problem. In the heat of action, a player, other team members or opponents could step on an empty canister, causing them to fall.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus for dispensing paintballs into the hopper of a paintball marker without interrupting the firing of the marker. Another need exists for a method and apparatus for reloading a paintball marker while allowing the paintball marker operator to continue shooting during reloading.
Still another need exists for a method and apparatus for reloading a paintball marker with one hand while holding and firing the paintball marker with the other hand.
Yet another need exists for a method and apparatus for storing and dispensing up to 1000 or more paintballs so that the paintball gas cylinder and paintball storing and dispensing apparatus can be replaced simultaneously with both the gas cylinder and storing and dispensing apparatus being subsequently exhausted substantially simultaneously.
Another need exists for a paintball storing and dispensing apparatus which can be easily carried on the body of a paintball marker operator and which does not interfere with or obstruct the use of the paintball marker.
Another need exists for a paintball storing and dispensing apparatus which can be easily reloaded and reused without creating unnecessary downtime or potential hazards by throwing empty canisters on the playing area.